battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel
Israeli Corporations *''Predecessor Navy'' *''Original Comments'' Israel Welcome to the State of Israel. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our Military started in 1948 with the start of our independence. Our main goal is for the protection of Earth and continued peace in the Sol System. Our Navy is composed of everything including Aerospace Ships and Superwarships all the way down to Cruisers and Destroyers. Our Air Force is just as powerful containing the powerful Halal III Aerospace Fighter, hefty Vlik Gek II Aerospace Bomber and the nimble Skivet II Aerospace Scout. It also contains Jet Fighters and Drones for specialized attacks. Our Army comprises of the Top Secret Spectre Program, our best of the best Elite Soldiers, and our very well trained Infantry Forces and our specialized Armored Corps that has everything from the feared Merkava V MBT to the mighty Namer II IFV. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to do so but keep in mind that we are a very powerful country. News *''The Protoss Empire, our old ally, is a severe threat to us and Earth so the IDF is on High Alert.'' *'Technology, Drone and Armored Corps Updates/Upgrades are underway.' *''Israel is helping one of its closest allies, France, get back on its feet and is helping rebuild its military.'' Chain of Command *'Aluf(Fleet Admiral) David Marcus(Head of Engineering)' *'Ranag(Chief Of Operations) Roger Harrington(Head of Intelligence)' *'Ta'al(Vice Admiral) Vashir Mendril(Head of R&D)' *'Alam(Rear Admiral Upper) Serafin Myers(Head of Medical)' *'Sa'al(Rear Admiral Lower) Androv Golovco(Head of Defense)' *'Rasan(Commodore) Asaf Hersch' *'Rasan(Commodore) Moses Caulfied' *'Rasan(Commodore) Shane Nu Kem' *'Rasan(Commodore) Guy' *'Rasan(Commodore) David Goldberg' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Missing In Action Captain Laa'fa' Extra Characters *'Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu' *'Aluf(GAF) Amir Eshel' *'Aluf(GA) Guy Tzur' *'Ta'al-Mamee(Submarine Force Commander) Herzl Marcus' *'Ta'al-Neshek(Head of CW & BW Development) Jimmy Mitchell' *'Command Robot TARS' *'Command Robot CASE' *'Command Robot KIPP' *'Aman (Military Intelligence Directorate) Director Adina Hersch' Technology *Advanced Biotechnology (Researching) *Advanced Capital Ship Railguns *Advanced Cloak (Captured) *Advanced Electrolasers (Captured) *Advanced Electronic Warfare (Researching) *Advanced Gun Systems *Advanced Hypersail *Advanced Kosheh Armor *Advanced Lasers *Advanced Material Science *Advanced Miniaturization *Advanced Missile Systems *Advanced Nanotechnology (Researching) *Advanced Nuclear Reactors *Advanced Orbital Weaponry (Researching) *Advanced Particle Beams *Advanced Physiology (Traded) *Advanced Point Defense Weaponry (Researching) *Advanced Railguns *Advanced Superlasers (Researching) *Anti Gravity *Anti Matter Production *Asteroid Mining *Basic Coilguns (Traded) *Blink (Traded) *Dumb AI *FTL Communications *Hyper Adhesive Resonance Device *Hyperspace Detection *Hyperspace Disruption *Hyperspace Interdiction *Hypersonic Ammunition *Smart AI *Sub Light Drive *Super Fast Warp *Super Soldiers *Superlative Quantum Decryption System *Superlight Armor *Supertough Armor *Warp Attack *Warp Detection *Warp Disruption *Warp Interdiction *Warp Sync Alliances *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *AIF *BKFighter Navy *Canada *Confederacy of Independent States *France *Gallian Empire *Independent State Allied Forces *Mexico *New Arcadian Republic *Phoenix Protecterate *Republic of Ireland *Starfleet *United Aerospace Command *United Kingdom *United Merchants Guild *United States Arctic Fleet *United States of America Non-Aggresion Pact *HYDRAXIS Navy Enemies *Germany *Millennium *New Republic of the Pacific *Palestine *Peoples Republic of South America *Resurgent Axis **Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet **Republic of Dragonfire **Sith Empire **Soviet Union *USSR **Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic **Japanese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic **Peoples Charismic Cattirian Union **Peoples Republic of Korhal **Republic of Dragonfire **Scarlet Republic **Sviatoslav Republic Intergovernmental Organization *Coalition of Allied Nations *Sol System Alliance *United Nations Space Coalition War Status * Defcon 2 * War Imminent Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. prefix=User:INS/Request_to_join_Israel_by: width=60 default=Enter Username Here preload=Template:Join INS buttonlabel=Join Israel category=INS Join Requests shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false omit=AR: ordermethod=created order=descending }} |R}}+ )/50) +1 }}| →}} Topic Last edit Last editor Colonies Area: 8,174,248,770 KM2 Total Control Shard Area: 83,000,000 KM2 * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 500 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Main Mining Center and Epsilon Octanus Research Center Tenelapis IV Area: 14,000,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Secondary Tenelapis Research Center Tethys Area: 3,570,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Main Saturn Research Center and Trading Post Salacia Area: 2,300,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Main Kuiper Belt Research Center Indra(AZ84) Area: 1,750,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Large Bases Makara(GV9) Area: 1,550,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Large Bases Antion(RN43) Area: 1,530,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Large Bases Lapithes(UK126) Area: 1,180,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Large Bases Stilbe(XW93) Area: 1,070,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Large Bases Nephele(XA192) Area: 1,040,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Large Bases Athamas(XV93) Area: 1,000,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Large Bases Proteus Area: 554,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Main Neptune Research Center Caelmare II Area: 380,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Small Bases Galatea Area: 97,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Secondary Neptune Research Center Phobos Area: 1,600 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Main Mars Transport Hub Partial Control Mars(Edom) Area: 24,000,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 5 Countries Luna(Judah) Area: 12,700,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Country Tenelapis(Moab) Area: 10,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 25 Oil Fields * 1 Country Caelmare(Canaan) Area: 20 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 0 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 3 Seperate Bases Uranus Uranus Area: 8,000,000,000 KM2 * 100 Capital Shipyards * 500 Shipyards * 3 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Space Bases Titania Area: 7,820,000 KM2 * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Secondary Command Post Oberon Area: 7,285,000 KM2 * 10 Capital Shipyards * 50 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 100 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Main Medical Research Center Ariel Area: 4,210,000 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Main Weapon Research Center Miranda Area: 700,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Israels Main Communications Center Sycorax Area: 85,500 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Small Bases Puck Area: 82,500 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Small Bases Portia Area: 57,300 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Small Bases Juliet Area: 27,800 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Small Bases Belinda Area: 25,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Small Bases Cressida Area: 20,100 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Small Bases Caliban Area: 16,300 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Small Bases Rosalind Area: 16,300 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Small Bases Desdemona Area: 12,900 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 25 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * Multiple Small Bases Bianca Area: 8,200 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Prospero Area: 7,900 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Setebos Area: 7,200 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Ophelia Area: 5,800 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Cordelia Area: 5,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Stephano Area: 3,200 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Perdita Area: 2,800 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Mab Area: 2,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Francisco Area: 1,500 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Margaret Area: 1,300 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Ferdinand Area: 1,300 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Cupid Area: 1,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Trinculo Area: 1,000 KM2 * 0 Capital Shipyards * 0 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 10 Mines * 0 Oil Fields * 1 Base Earth Israel Area: 4,100,000 KM2 * 20 Capital Shipyards * 100 Shipyards * 1 Super Factories * 200 Mines * 100 Oil Fields * The Holy Land Cyprus Area: 9,250 KM2 * 5 Capital Shipyards * 25 Shipyards * 0 Super Factories * 50 Mines * 25 Oil Fields * Israels Main Defense Grid Control Center Mossad Mossad is the best intelliggence agancy in the world. their job is to handle Internal affairs, foreign intelligence, and stealth incursions. Mossad agents outrank IN Captains, and can commandeer their ships for intelligence missions, unless the ship is on a mission of importance already. they use their own ships for certain mission, ships that are exempt from general combat, as they are smaller and not useful for frontline work. Mossad has some of the most advanced technology available, and sometimes get it before it is even introduced into the military. Spectre Program The Spectre Super Soldier Program is highly classified and no one beyond Israeli High Command knows of the Programs Existence. A Spectre is a highly modified human soldier that has superior combat capabilities. The program has 3 main sub programs, I, II and III. Each have different purposes ranging from combat to scouting to assasinations. The Program is Israels Elite and has multiple upgraded weapons and vehcles. They also have various planes and ships. Spectre-I Spectre-I.jpg|Spectre-I Armor The Spectre I's are the most armed of all of the Spectres. Usually meant for the Frontline, they are used to breakthrough heavily defended areas and take out mass amounts of troops. They usually are the Spectres that use the Tanks and Planes and Ships produced for the Spectre Program. Spectre-II Spectre-II.jpg|Spectre-II Armor The Spectre II's are the mid way range of the Spectres and are the Elite of all of the Spectres and Israeli Military. Fielding the best weapons and vehicles, they carry out special missions and can get the job done extremely fast. Spectre-III Spectre-III.jpg|Spectre-III Armor The Spectre III's are the lightest of the Spectres but are the most agile and fastest. They usually are used in assasinations and carry Pistols and Knives and special weapons able to take out certain targets, near or far. Equipment MERKAVA VIIS.png|Merkava VIIS Aveer Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliAirForce.jpg|Israeli Air Force Ensign Ignore the red star on the helmet.jpg|Airmen Uniform Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Earthquake Bombs * V43 Gas Canisters * K17 Gas Canisters * Thermobaric Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * Laser-Guided Bombs * Conventional Bombs * Sarin Gas Canisters * Thermonuclear Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Satellite-Guided Bombs * Hellfire Anti Tank Missiles * Python Short Range Missiles * Derby Medium Range Missiles * 25mm Advanced Railgun Machine Guns * 50mm Advanced Railgun Cannons Energy Weapons * 25mm Laser Machine Gun Strike Craft Bombers B-18 VLIK GEK.png|The B-18 Vlik Gek II Heavy Stealth Aerospace Bomber, Israels Primary Bomber, is a Heavy Stealth Bomber that is powered by specially designed Impulse Engines that give it Aerospace Capabilities. With a payload of 250,000 Pounds, it can flatten any target it comes across. It also has two Dual 25mm Laser Turrets on the top and bottom of the plane and four Dual 25mm Advanced Railgun mounts on the front, back and sides of the plane. Drones MQ-4 SUPER EITAN.png|The MQ-4 Super Eitan Stealth Aerospace Drone is a highly capable Drone designed for Air and Ground Assaults. The Drone is equipped with two 25mm Advanced Railguns and has a Internal Weapons Bay and External Hard Points for a total of 10,000 Pounds of Missiles and Bombs. RQ-5 HERMES 1800.png| KG-3 HARPY 3.png| Fighters F-18 NESHER III.png|The F-18 Nesher III Heavy Fighter, Israels most heavily armed Fighter, has a wide array of weapons that it can use. It has two 50mm Advanced Railguns and the capabilities to carry Thermonuclear Bombs. F-26 KFIR III.png|F-26 Kfir III Interceptor, Israels fastest Fighter, has the capability to go Hypersonic and outrun almost all Enemy Planes and Missiles that go agaisnt it. It is equipped with four 25mm Advanced Railguns and can carry various missiles and bombs in a internal weapons bay to prevent drag. F-28 LAVI IV.jpg|F-28 Lavi IV Fighter, Israels most maneuverable Fighter, can out maneuver almost any aircraft. While it isn't as fast as the Kfir III or even the Nesher III, it's maneuverability is spectacular. Also, while this aircraft is meant for Atmospheric Operation, it can venture into space for Space Combat with the capability of flipping from Jet to Impulse Engines. It's standard load out consists of four 25mm Advanced Railguns and various missiles and bombs on its under belly. F-36I.jpg|F-36I Adir II Fighter. To be replaced by the F-36 Nammer III. F-38 HALAL III.png|F-38 Halal III Stealth Aerospace Fighter, Israels Primary Fighter, is a highly capable plane. It is powered by specially made Impulse Engines which enables it to operate as a Aerospace Fighter. The plane is also a Stealth design and holds a large weapon load out which includes six 25mm Advanced Railguns and a internal weapons bay which can carry missiles, bombs and even the Harpy 3 Drone. The plane is also capable of carrying thermonuclear weapons. F-1000.jpg|F-1000 Saharon III Aerospace Fighter. HSB-14 .jpg|F-42 Tsirah Aerospace Fighter. Scouts P-18 SKIVET II.png|The P-18 Skivet II Stealth Aerospace Scout, Israels Primary Scout, is a highly specialized Scout for Israel that is capable of Aerospace travel and has the capabilities to go on Scouting Missions for long durations of times with its specialized Packs and Systems that keep the Pilot alive. The Scout also has a miniaturized Cloaking Device which is one of the best ever made. Eretz Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliArmy.jpg|Israeli Army Ensign Desert Camo in a Desert.jpg|Soldier Uniform Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Tamir Anti-Artillery Munition Missiles * 255cm Advanced Railguns Energy Weapons Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Ballistic Weapons STAR-25.jpg|Super Tavor STAR-21 Sniper Rifle TAR-25.jpg|Tavor TAR-21 Assault Rifle MTAR-25.jpg|Mini Tavor MTAR-21 Submachine Gun Jericho 945.jpg|Jericho 941 Pistol * Sniper Rifles ** Super Tavor STAR-21 Sniper Rifle ** Selil Railgun Sniper Rifle * Assault Rifles ** Tavor TAR-25 Assault Rifle ** Roveh Railgun Assault Rifle * Submachine Guns ** Mini Tavor MTAR-21 Submachine Gun ** Maheer Railgun Submachine Gun * Pistols ** Jericho 921 Pistol ** Ekdoch Railgun Pistol Energy Weapons * Sniper Rifles ** Mehretz Laser Sniper Rifle * Assault Rifles ** Hetkaf Laser Assault Rifle * Submachine Guns ** Kocha Laser Submachine Gun * Pistols ** Zaheer Laser Pistol Israeli Protection Grid This Defense Grid is present on all Israeli Colonies Detectors * Warp Detectors(Detects Ships 500 Miles From Border) * Hyperspace Detectors(Detects Ships 500 Miles From Border) * Cloak Detectors(Detects Ships 500 Miles From Border) Disruptors * Warp Disruptors(Stops Ships 250 Miles From Border) * Hyperspace Disruptors(Stops Ships 250 Miles From Border) Iron Defense Series * Iron Arrow(Anti-Aircraft) * Iron Beam(Anti-Artillery Munition) * Iron Bow(Anti-Surface Ship) * Iron Burst(Anti-Ship Systems) * Iron Dome(Anti-Missile) * Iron Hammer(Anti-Flying Ship) * Iron Knife(Anti-Flying Ship) * Iron Mace(Anti-Flying Ship) Rafael Defense Series * Arrow System(Anti-Ballistic Missile) * David's Sling(Anti-Cruise Missile) * Nautilus Laser System(Anti-Aircraft) New Belkan Superweapons Funale static missile gun.jpg|Funale Static Missile Gun Giganfrour missile launch complex.jpg|Giganfrour Missile Lanch Complex Divinaecedant missile interceptor.jpg|Divinaecedant Missile Intercepter Enlignumlapis.jpg|Enlignumlapis Turret Network * Funale * Giganfrour * Divinaecedant * Enlignumlapis Vehicles Tanks MERKAVA VII 2.png|The Merkava VII MBT is Israels main MBT in the entire IDF. She boasts a 130mm Advanced Railgun which can penetrate almost every tank it goes up agaisnt. The Merkava VIIs design enables it to have incredible speed and maneuverability with the downside of 250mm of Frontal Yevata Composite Armor. The Tank also boasts 2 60mm Mortars, 12 Smoke Grenades, 1 12.7mm Machine Gun and the Trophy APS. MERKAVA VIIAI.png|The Merkava VIIAI MBT is Israel's first variant of the Merkava VII. The tank has a extra 150mm of frontal armor which totals it to 400mm of Yevata Composite Armor as well as a upgraded gun of 140mm. The Tank also features Spaced Armor sides as well as more slopping in the frontal armor. The tank has the same secondary guns and weapons and the same Trophy APS. This is a very tough foe for any tank due to it retaining the same characteristics as the VII(Speed, Maneuverability, ect...) but with more firepower and protection. MERKAVA_VIIAII.png|Merkava VIIAII SHARON_OF_PANCAKES.jpg|The Shiryon I MBT is the first model of the Shiryon Series MBT. Built to be the best tank ever, it was quickly out classed busy new tanks and new upgrades are coming as soon as possible to put it back onto the battlefield. The tank features a 150mm MK-6 Advanced Railgun and also has very heavy armor. Further more, the tank features multiple Smoke Grenades and 2 60mm Mortars as well as Trophy APS. The tank, however, has some drawbacks as it has a considerable lower speed then most other tanks making it a prime target. However, even though it's slower then average, it's incredibly low profile makes up for it by making it hard to spot in the middle of the desert or in a forest when equipped in Forest Camo. Shiryon 1A1.jpeg|Shiryon IAI IMG_4058.JPG|The Atarah VII MBT is the latest tank in the Atarah Series which is handled by Ranag Roger Harrington. Though it is smaller then a usual tank, it has incredible armor and a very powerful MK-6 Advanced Railgun. The drawbacks, however, include the large decrease in speed and its large profile, making it a prime target for any Tank Destroyer hiding in wait for a nice target. Rahmiel II.jpg|The Rahmiel II MBT was Israel's Bridge Tank, basically it bridged the gap temporarily between what Israel had in tank power to what the rest of the world had. The Rahmiel vaulted Israel into the race to build the best tank possible and helped protect the Israeli Borders while stronger replacements were made such as the Merkava VI and Shiryon I. The tank is currently being put into Israel's reserve and will be replaced with the Merkava VIIAI due to it being superior in all aspects. STARSHIP III.png|Starship III Light Tank Anti Aircraft Vehicles MACHBET II.png|The Machbet II SPAAG is based on the American M163(Itself is based off of the M113) SPAAG Vehicle. The Machbet II is a very deadly weapon for Aircraft to go up against as it carries a M61 Vulcan Cannon and multiple Anti Aircraft Missiles. The tank has light armor but impressive speed and manueverability and is usually behind the main line of tanks and is tasked with taking out every aircraft in sight. Armored Personnel Carriers Achzarit I.jpg|Achzarit APC NAMER II.png|The Namer II IFV(Merkava Variant) is a very capable tank that can hold 10 Troops along with its crew. She has a remote controlled/manual controlled 30mm gun in a turret and 2 12.7mm guns on top. It also has 12 Smoke Grenades, 4 7.62mm Port Guns, 2 60mm Mortars and Trophy APS. The Namer II has some of the same armor capabilities as the Merkava VII and is considerably faster and more maneuverable then the Merkava VII. The Namer II is formidable enemy, even though its gun cant penetrate most MBTs, its armor will prove troublesome to beat and its Mortars can punch a considerable hole into a MBT if its positioned right. Also, if personnel inside the tank are armed with AT weapons, the IFV can become a more deadly enemy. Engineering Vehicles PUMA II.png|Puma II CEV NEMMERA II.png|The Nemmera II ARV(Merkava Variant) is a very curious tank that holds, not a gun, but a Crane. It can latch onto destroyed tanks and tow them from the battlefield to get repaired. It also contains specialized engineers that can repair tanks if they are still capable for combat but need assistance. The Nemmera II also has two 12.7mm Machine Guns for personal defense if enemy troops try to attack it. The tank is capable of going into very hostile battlefields due to its increase in armor due to the lack of the Turret and special guns and defenses the Merkava VIIs have. Robots Scorpion attack crawler.jpeg|Akrav Attack Crawler Arachnid class Defence crawler.jpeg|Akavem Defense Crawler Self Propelled Guns SHOLEF 2.png|The Sholef II SPG(Merkava Variant) is a powerful Self Propelled Gun which boasts a 200mm Long Barreled Howitzer. The Self Propelled Gun has a crew of 4 and has a Auto Reloader installed inside the tank which lets the tank fire 10 seconds after it stops moving. The Tank can fire a shell every 10 seconds and has deadly accuracy. It also has some 12.7mm Machine Guns for self defense and 12 Smoke Grenades as well as Trophy APS. Sheron_Arty.jpg|Lehavah I Prototype SPG(Shiryon Variant) Tank Destroyers PEREH II.png|Pereh II TD Utility Vehicles M525 ABIR II.png|The M525 Abir Command Car can carry 15 Soldiers and can go 100 km/h. Shoet I.jpg|The Shoet IMV can carry 20 Soldiers and can go 75 km/h. Wolf I.jpg|The Wolf IMV can carry 15 Soldiers and can go 130 km/h. Golan I.jpg|The Golan IMV can carry 10 Soldiers and can go 100 km/h. Sand Cat I.jpg|The Sand Cat IMV can carry 10 Soldiers and can go 120 km/h. Ambulances TANKBULANCE II.png|The Tankbulance II AMEV(Merkava Variant) is a Merkava Chasis with all of its weapons taken out and replaced with Medical Equpment and has a capacity for 15 Injured Soldiers. The Tankbulance II is completely unarmed to follow the Geneva Convention but carries harmless Smoke Grenades to shield the Tankbulance and any injured soldiers it picks up if the enemy trys to shoot it. Yam Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliNavy.jpg|Israeli Navy Ensign ProposalSoldier1.jpg|Marine Uniform Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * W20 Nuclear Warhead Munition * W14 Nuclear Warhead Munition * W5 Nuclear Warhead Munition * 255cm Advanced Railgun * 50cm Advanced Railgun * 15cm Advanced Railgun * 500cm Coilgun(Research/Trade) * Solomn III ASBM * Popeye V SLBM * Jericho IV ICBM/MCM * Gabriel V Anti-Ship Missile * David X Anti-Submarine Torpedo Energy Weapons * 255cm Advanced Laser * 50cm Advanced Laser * 15cm Advanced Laser * Lezazeah Advanced Electrolaser * Cehvak Advanced Particle Beam Flagships Yevoni_Class.jpg|David Marcus's Flagship, INS Yevoni. She is also the Flagship of the Navy. IMG 3415.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard's Flagship, INS Mediterranean. Shane Flagship.jpg|Shane Nu Kem's Flagship, INS Deathmatch. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Aerospace Ships * Total: 5,772 Yevoni Class.jpg|INS Yevoni SBA-1 on patrol Haven.jpg|INS Haven I SBA-6 Akrov.jpg|INS Akrov SBA-11 IMG_3415.jpg|INS Mediterranean SBA-26 Haven_II_(not_final).jpg|INS Haven II SBA-56 Veng1.png|INS Mekpah SBA-61 prior to Refit MAHPOL.jpg|INS Mahpol BBA-1 Tzel.jpg|INS Tzel CCA-1 during Sea Trials Tzayad.png|INS Tzayad CCA-251 Psycho III.jpg|INS Psycho III CAA-501 prior to Refit Oreb.jpg|INS Oreb BBCA-1 getting fitted out with aircraft GORALFTW.jpg|INS Goral CAA-1 Zumwalts Flying Ship.jpg|INS Sovngarde CAA-251 E-475.jpg|INS L'ahmatz CLA-501 imageeagles are flying!!!!!.jpg|INS Eagle Talon DDA-1 FV_002_Israeli_Navy.png|INS Aventine DDA-251 UL-10 Devgrov.jpg|INS Netahn DDA-501 INS Star of David-class DDA.JPG|INS Star of David DDA-751 Lalechet.jpg|INS Lalechet LHDA-1 Kehlah.jpg|INS Kehlah BBGA-1 IMG_0001.jpg|INS Misos II MPV-1 Aventine II.png|INS Aventine II MPV-1001 Lahzooz.jpg|Lahzooz Ship Carrier INS Silver Phoenix.jpg|INS Silver Phoenix INS Korazim.jpg|INS Korazim, first of its class, which will be a mass produced aerospace ship. Several hundred are planned. INS Ashdod.jpg|INS Ashdod, a flying battlecarrier Aircraft Carriers * Total: 400 Gershon.jpg|INS Gershon CVN-45, the Israelis first Aircraft Carrier Imagehshsyauauaua.jpg|INS United IMG_0516.JPG|INS Romulus Imagejakal.jpg|INS Jakal INS Nightfall.jpg|INS Nightfall Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 200 Photo2 (1).jpg|INS New Orleans BBCV-1 Israel-class BBCV.jpg|INS Israel BBCV-3 INS Navad - BC-12.jpg|A Navad Class Battlecarrier, a refit Ashkelon Class Battlecruisers * Total: 300 Scharnhorst01.jpg|INS Schornhorst CC-251 INS Golda Refit.png|INS Golda (CC-1) commencing Sea Trials after her Refit. Nahmar.jpeg|INS Nahmar Battleships * Total: 900 INS Moshe Refit.png|INS Moshe BB-45 on patrol off of Tel Aviv after her Refit. Relentless_HV.jpg|INS Relentless Shane Flagship.jpg|INS Deathmatch IMG 0511.PNG|INS Covent INS Golda Meir.jpg|INS Golda Meir INS David Marcus.png|The INS David Marcus (BB-1) after her Refit. Corvettes * Total: 500 72.jpg|INS Mahdjdjieka ndjdjesksm.jpg|INS Eilat 501 Cruisers * Total: 600 INS_Damascus.jpg|INS Damascus INS_SunburstCA.jpg|INS Sunburst 5 miles from port after Sea Trials Destroyers * Total: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!! 39.jpg|INS Haifa DD-38, the Israelis first Destroyer 40.jpg|INS Eilat DD-40 Sparkle-class.jpg|INS Sparkle DD-1290, based off the USNF's Fletcher-class. G Class.jpeg J Class.jpeg Frigates * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 10 IsraeliMedicalFrigate.jpg|An Isreali Medical Frigate built for quick response and has a capacity of 120 patients. Missile Boats * Total: 1,500 Friends.jpg|USS Minnesota and INS Hetz Reshef.jpg|INS Reshef E-7.jpg|E-7 during a Missile Test imagezimmiezummie.jpg|INS Zimzum Museum Ships * Total: 0 INF_Misos.jpg|INF Misos M-1, Israels first Flying Ship Mashcheses.png|INF Mashcheses M-2, Israels second Flying Ship Gershon.jpg|INS Gershon CVN-1, Israels first Aircraft Carrier Israelship.jpg|INS Jewish State PG-1, Israels first ever Warship Space Stations * Total: 30 Cholol.jpg|Cholol Class Battlestation SOMAC 001.jpg|One of the new SOMAC Stations. Super Orbital Magnetic Acceleration Cannon, whilst the station uses a nuclear reactor, solar panels are installed as an emergency measure. A SOMACs blast is capable of seriously damaging small superbattleships however, the reload time is severe. Spy Ships * Total: 200 ImageReneg3.jpg|INS Reverent INS_Whisper.jpg|The Whisper Class Spy Ship Submarines * Total: 900 Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Dolphin.jpg|A German-built Dolphin Class Submarine Ins Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running Missile Drills Tannin.jpg|INS Tannin preparing to Dive Sad.jpg|INS Reshef discovers the INS Dakar Shipwreck Surcouf_HV.jpg|INS Surcouf IMG_0841.png|INS Beneath the Shadow Super Warships * Total: 110 Haifa.jpg|INS Haifa, the Israelis first Super Warship Ins Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat Koach.jpg|INS Koach 1.1mfortress.jpg|''TBA'' INS Ashkelon OC-10.jpg|INS Ashkelon OC-10 Torpedo Ships * Total: 50 INS_Hellfire.jpg|INS Hellfire. A torpedo boat that usually strikes in pairs. Naval Roster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:SSA Members Category:World Superpower Category:Nations Category:Coalition Member